Kryptozoologie
__INDEX__ Die Kryptozoologie (altgr. κρυπτός kryptós ‚verborgen‘, ‚geheim‘, ζῷον zóon, „Tier“, „lebendes Wesen“ und λόγος lógos, „Lehre“) befasst sich mit Tieren, für deren Existenz es nur schwache und zweifelhafte Belege gibt, wie Folklore, Legenden, Augenzeugenberichte, Fußspuren und verschwommene Fotos. Die wissenschaftliche Zoologie beschäftigt sich nicht mit solchen Wesen; sie sind Thema von Volkskundlern und Mythologen. Der Begriff wurde um das Jahr 1950 von dem Zoologen und Publizisten Bernard Heuvelmans geprägt. Die Kryptozoologie selbst sieht sich als Zweig der Kryptobiologie und unterteilt sich u. a. in die Dracontologie, die sich mit Wasserkryptiden beschäftigt, die Hominologie, die sich mit Affenmenschen beschäftigt, sowie in die Mythologische Kryptozoologie, die die Entstehungsgeschichte von Fabelwesen erforscht. Von Außenstehenden wird sie als Pseudowissenschaft eingeordnet. Lexikon der Biologie - Kryptozoologie, spektrum.de Neben etwa 1,5 Millionen bekannten Tierarten gibt es eine unbekannte Anzahl unentdeckter und unbeschriebener Tierarten. Es gibt Wissenschaftler, die eine Dunkelziffer von mehr als 15 Millionen unentdeckter Tierarten annehmen. Die Mehrzahl dieser Arten werden in bekannten Tiergruppen, etwa den Gliederfüßern (Insekten, Spinnen), vermutet und haben nichts mit Kryptozoologie zu tun. Arbeitsgebiete Die Kryptozoologie ist eher am Existenzbeweis von Großtieren interessiert, die außerhalb der existierenden Klassifikationsschemata angeordnet sind oder die als schon lange ausgestorben gelten. Beispiel einer früher als ausgestorben angesehenen Ordnung ist der Quastenflosser. Daneben gibt es Berichte über relativ große Tiere, die als lokal bekannt gelten oder in der Volkskunde erwähnt werden, aber von der traditionellen Zoologie wegen fehlender konkreter Beweise für ihre Existenz ignoriert werden. Kryptozoologen weisen gerne darauf hin, dass der Komodowaran den Hintergrund asiatischer Drachenlegenden bilden könnte. Daneben belegen die relativ neuen Beschreibungen des Java-Nashorns aus Vietnam oder des Vietnamesischen Waldrindes, auch Vu-Quang-Rind genannt, dass es in der Welt noch unentdeckte größere Tierarten gibt. Insbesondere in entlegenen und unerforschten Gebieten, wie etwa der Tiefsee, könnten noch unbekannte größere Tierarten existieren. Allerdings sollten hier klare Trennlinien gezogen werden, denn wenn eine neue Tierart entdeckt wird, handelt es sich schlicht um ein neuentdecktes Wesen, keinen Kryptiden. So ist etwa der Quastenflosser kein Kryptide gewesen, denn er wurde vollkommen zufällig entdeckt, während er für die Einheimischen, die ihn schon lange kannten und zuweilen auch fingen, einzig ein großer Fisch war. Viele heute recht gut erforschte Wesen kannte man noch im frühen 20. Jahrhundert nur aus zum Teil phantastischen Geschichten, etwa den Berggorilla, dessen tatsächliche Existenz vielfach angezweifelt wurde, bis sie von Forschern und Jägern nachgewiesen werden konnte. Von anderen Tierarten wie dem Okapi oder dem Kongopfau waren lange Zeit keine lebenden Exemplare bekannt. Bezeugt waren sie lediglich durch einzelne Felle, Schädel oder Körperteile. Die (frühere) International Society of Cryptozoology (ISC) setzte sich dafür ein, dass die Kryptozoologie als seriöse Wissenschaft anerkannt wird. Im deutschsprachigen Raum übernahm diese Aufgabe im Frühjahr 2005 der Verein für kryptozoologische Forschung, der jedoch mittlerweile aufgelöst worden ist. Kryptiden Kryptozoologen vermuten, dass Berichte über Tiere, die normalerweise den Fantasie- und Fabelwesen zugeordnet werden, zum Teil auf noch unentdeckte Tierarten zurückzuführen sind. Diese Arten werden von den Kryptozoologen Kryptiden genannt. Der Kryptozoologie liegt als Klassifikation eine Einordnung in fünf Gruppen zugrunde: Unbekannte Tiere Hierbei handelt es sich um unbekannte Organismen, die sich von allen bekannten Tierarten unterscheiden. Aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung und ihres Verhaltens lassen sie sich nicht in das bestehende zoologische System einordnen. In diese Gruppe gehören vor allem Organismen, die aus der Mythologie bekannt sind. Sie werden auch als Unidentified Mysterious Animals (UMA), also unidentifizierte mysteriöse Tiere bezeichnet. Potentiell ausgestorbene Tiere In diese Gruppe werden Kryptiden eingeordnet, die beim aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft als ausgestorben gelten. Dazu gehören etwa moderne Formen von Dinosauriern oder Flugsaurier, aber auch Arten, deren Aussterben erst in historischer Zeit stattfand, wie der Moa oder der im 19. Jahrhundert ausgestorbene neuseeländische Riesengecko Hoplodactylus delcourti, der in den Maori-Legenden in drachenartiger Form als Kawekaweau beschrieben wird. Auch der Beutelwolf gehört in diese Gruppe, obwohl er nicht als definitiv ausgestorben gilt. Tiere, die bekannten Arten ähneln In diese Gruppe gehören Tierarten, die bekannten Arten sehr stark ähneln, sich jedoch durch spezifische Merkmale von ihnen unterscheiden. Dabei kann es sich um Mutationen oder um unbekannte Verwandte dieser Tiere handeln. Eine Einordnung in das System der Zoologie kann entsprechend problemlos erfolgen. Beispiele für Tierarten dieser Gruppe sind etwa die Onza oder der Waldelefant. Außerdem sind sowohl einzelne Tiere als auch ganze Tiergruppen durch Krankheiten zuweilen derart entstellt, dass sie für völlig andere Wesen gehalten werden, etwa bei massiver Räude. Beschriebene Tiere, deren die Wissenschaft nicht habhaft ist Dies sind die wahren Kryptiden. Sie sind wissenschaftlich benannt und definiert, durch Foto oder Zeichnung belegt, entbehren aber des musealen Typenmaterials. Das Okapi zählte eine Zeitlang dazu, da man von ihm anfangs nur (ungenaue) Fotos hatte. Neben zahlreichen Wirbellosen gehören auch einige Fischarten hierher (wie Bathysphaera intacta, 'Bathyembix istiophasma'), die der Ichthyologe William Beebe 1932–34 aus seiner Tiefseekugel beobachtet haben will, was er auch publizierte. Seither konnten diese Fischarten aber nie wieder gesichtet und erst recht nicht gefangen werden, so dass man sie jetzt mitunter als Fantasieprodukte einstuft. Zu den fischähnlichen Kryptiden gehören auch die sogenannten Trunko und Gambo. Bekannte Tiere in untypischen Gegenden Eine große Gruppe der kryptozoologischen Beobachtungen bezieht sich auf bekannte Tierarten, die jedoch in für sie vollkommen untypischen Lebensräumen gesichtet werden. Solche Fälle werden als „Out of Place Sightings“ bezeichnet, was so viel wie Sichtung am falschen Ort bedeutet. So gibt es regelmäßig Berichte über Tiger und Leoparden in Großbritannien. In diesen Fällen gilt es aufzuklären, ob es sich um ausgesetzte oder entlaufene Tiere handelt oder ob es eine echte Population der Tiere an diesen Orten gibt. Ursprünge mythischer Wesen Auch mit den Ursprüngen und Hintergründen von mythologischen Wesen befasst sich die Kryptozoologie. Dabei geht es aber keineswegs darum, die ehemalige Existenz von Riesen, Drachen oder Greifen zu beweisen. Ziel ist, die realen Wurzeln von Sagengestalten zu finden, die ihren Ursprung häufig in tatsächlich existierenden, möglicherweise ausgestorbenen, aber keineswegs mysteriösen Lebewesen haben. Ein Beispiel wäre der Zyklop, ein einäugiger Riese der griechischen Mythologie, dessen Ursprung mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit darin liegt, dass Menschen in Höhlen die Schädel ausgestorbener Zwergelefanten fanden und deren große Nasenöffnung für eine Augenhöhle hielten. Ein anderes Beispiel wäre der ägyptische Totenvogel Benu, der möglicherweise auf den ausgestorbenen Riesenreiher Ardea bennuides zurückgeht. In jüngerer Zeit entdeckte Großtiere Die sehr späte wissenschaftliche Erstbeschreibung dieser Großtiere wird von Kryptozoologen immer wieder als Beleg dafür angeführt, dass auch heute noch nicht alle großen Tiere entdeckt worden sind. * 1900: Nördliches Breitmaulnashorn * 1901: Okapi * 1902: Berggorilla * 1904: Riesenwaldschwein, Springtamarin * 1905: Hawaii-Mönchsrobbe * 1906: Goliathfrosch * 1907: Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin * 1908: Andrew-Schnabelwal * 1909: Wüstenwarzenschwein (nördliche Unterart) * 1910: Bergnyala, Berganoa * 1911: Balistar, Zwergflusspferd * 1912: Komodowaran * 1913: True-Wal * 1916: Chinesischer Flussdelfin * 1925: Koloss-Kalmar * 1926: Longman-Schnabelwal * 1929: Bonobo * 1930: Mekong-Riesenwels * 1936: Kongopfau, Kouprey * 1938: Komoren-Quastenflosser * 1956: Borneodelfin * 1958: Kalifornischer Schweinswal, Japanischer Schnabelwal * 1965: Iriomote-Katze * 1966: Breitschnabeldelfin * 1974: Chaco-Pekari * 1976: Riesenmaulhai * 1985: Jemen-Waran * 1986: Goldener Bambuslemur * 1987: Schwarzes Baumkänguru * 1988: Peruanischer Schnabelwal, Langarm-Kalmare, Goldkronen-Sifaka * 1990: Schwarzkopflöwenäffchen * 1992: Vietnamesisches Waldrind * 1994: Dingiso, Riesenmuntjak * 1997: Bahamonde-Schnabelwal * 1998: Manado-Quastenflosser * 2001: Panay-Waran * 2005: Riesenbaumratte, ca. 1,4 kg schwer, in der indonesischen Provinz Papua Auf: ''ntv.de vom 17. Dezember 2007 * 2005: Australischer Stupsfinnendelfin»Spiegel-Online« am 5. Juli 2005, eingesehen am 13. Juli 2011 * 2007: Riesenpekari, entdeckt 2004, wissenschaftlich beschrieben 2007 * 2008: Graugesichtiges Rüsselhündchen * 2010: Varanus bitatawa * 2010: Burmesischer Stumpfnasenaffe * 2013: Kabomani-Tapir * 2015: Weißwangenmakake Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Lazarus-Effekt * Wikipedia:de:Liste der Fabelwesen * Wikipedia:de:Liste fiktiver Tiere Literatur * Daniel Loxton, Donald R. Prothero: Abominable Science! Origins of the Yeti, Nessie, and other Famous Cryptids. Columbia University Press, New York 2013, ISBN 978-0231153201 * Michael Schneider Auf der Spur des Unbekannten: Die phantastische Welt der Kryptozoologie. Twilight-Line, Krombach 2009, ISBN 3-941122-48-7 * Michael Schneider: Spuren des Unbekannten - Reloaded: Kryptozoologie - Monster, Mythen und Legenden. Twilight-Line, Krombach 2008, ISBN 978-3-941122-25-3. * Michael Schneider Impressionen zu Kryptozoologie und Paläozoologie: Verein für kryptozoologische Forschungen. Books on Demand 2008, ISBN 3-8370-2962-X * Corinna Harder und Jens Schuhmacher Nessie, Yeti & Co. Geheimnisvollen Wesen auf der Spur Patmos 2006, ISBN 3-491-42045-8 * Harald Gebhardt, Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren - Fabeltieren auf der Spur. BLV-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-405-16679-9. * Manfred Reitz: Rätseltiere: Krypto-Zoologie - Mythen, Spuren und Beweise. Hirzel, Stuttgart, 2005, ISBN 978-3-7776-1358-1 * Lothar Frenz: Riesenkraken und Tigerwölfe - Auf den Spuren der Kryptozoologie. rororo science, Rowohlt, Hamburg 2003, ISBN 3-499-61625-4. * Wilhelm Ziehr (Hrsg.): Mysteriöse Fabeltiere und geisterhafte Wesen: vom Ungeheuer im Loch Ness bis zum Schneemenschen / Einf. von Hans Biedermann. aus d. Engl.: Claudia Pfisterer u. Georgette Hauzenberger. Red.: Wilhelm Ziehr. Prisma-Verlag, Gütersloh 1987 (Die Welt des Unerklärlichen, Band-Nr. 5), ISBN 3-570-09885-0. Weblinks * Kryptozoologie-Online – Auf der Suche nach verborgenen Tieren: Homepage * Liste der seit 1900 entdeckten größeren Tiere * Podcast Hoaxilla: Folge 4 "Kryptozoologie" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Parawissenschaft !